


Bible Discussion Study Meeting

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Kink, Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, Siwon - Freeform, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Siwon was always more religious than Kyuhyun, but he never tried to force religion upon the younger. But one day, when Siwon convinces Kyuhyun to come over for a bible discussion study meeting...things change. Kyuhyun finds out there is a secret that Siwon has not been telling him about for all the years they have been together. But...how will he take to this newly learned secret?





	Bible Discussion Study Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on July 23, 2017

It was just another normal weekend for Kyuhyun and Siwon. It was early on Saturday and Kyuhyun had driven the hour to come and see his wonderful boyfriend, Siwon. The older male was currently cooking them some lunch while Kyuhyun entertained himself on the desktop.

“Siwon I want to sit on the couch,” Kyuhyun complained as he stretched his back and heard as it cracked a few times. 

“Then sit there. You're not a dog I'm trying to keep off,” the older chuckled from the kitchen. “Unless you’re thinking of peeing on the couch, then you have to stay off,” he added in a joking tone.

“Aw man...how did you know I wanted to start peeing on your couch? Guess my plan is ruined…” Kyuhyun replied, giving a small sigh. 

“Ha, ha! Seriously, Kyuhyun. Just move if you want to. You know this house is as good as yours too,” Siwon reminded him.

“But I want to use the computer,” the younger whined slightly. “I know you have a laptop, let me use that instead,” Kyuhyun told him. 

Siwon poked his head out from the kitchen and looked at his young lover who was giving him his big puppy eyes. He ran his hands through his black hair before giving in to the younger. 

“Just promise me you won't go downloading any of your games on there,” Siwon told him firmly. “I don't want my laptop crashing like the last one because of you.”

“I promise I won't. I've just been watching videos,” Kyuhyun explained as he got up and grabbed Siwon’s laptop off one of the end tables. 

“I'll trust you with that,” Siwon said before going back to the kitchen to finish up their lunch. 

Kyuhyun quickly situated himself comfortably on the couch and opened up Siwon’s laptop. It booted up only to show it needed a password to enter. That must have been a preventative measure to keep him off so he would not have the chance to ruin this laptop.

Hhmm…what could his password be? Kyuhyun thought to herself. Cracking his knuckles he decided to try the best passwords. 

Kyuhyun

‘Incorrect Password’ appeared on the computer screen. 

The younger let out a small huff and glared towards the kitchen before deciding to try another. 

KyuKyu

‘Incorrect Password’ appeared again, so it was not his nickname either. 

Kyuhyunnie

‘Incorrect Password’

WonKyu

‘Incorrect Password’

Maybe it's our anniversary date! He's the sentimental type! Kyuhyun then instantly thought. 

May122014

‘Incorrect Password’

05122014

‘Incorrect Password’

“CHOI SIWON, WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PASSWORD!?” Kyuhyun then screamed loudly. 

“Watch your language, Kyuhyun,” Siwon warned sternly. “I should have you attend one of my bible meetings as a punishment.”

“Uhg…please no…” the younger said as he handed over the laptop. “I know you're very religious but I'm not that intense with it.”

Siwon shrugged, knowing this already as he handed back the unlocked laptop to him. Kyuhyun eagerly took it back and went on the internet right away. He felt as Siwon ruffled his hair before heading back to the kitchen. 

Two videos later and Kyuhyun was soon bored again. He knew Siwon did not like being bothered in the kitchen, so he did not dare go in there. Last time he bothered Siwon while he was cooking, he got a hard whack on his butt with a wooden spoon. Kyuhyun rubbed his butt slightly at the memory and pouted his lips. So instead, he figured he'd investigate the man's laptop. Being the good religious man he was, Kyuhyun knew he would not find anything juicy saved anywhere. Heck, he doubted that the man would have even saved any good porn videos anywhere.

Kyuhyun clicked on the little folder icon on the bottom of the computer screen and looked at what he was working with. 

“Religious stuff...books he wants...list of all his music…” his eyes continued scanning everything until they landed on something interesting. “BDSM Material…?”

Interested, Kyuhyun clicked on the folder only to find it was locked and needed a password to enter. A small sigh passed his lips, finding that Siwon was big on passwords to keep things safely locked away from prying eyes. Before he could give up and close out of the folder, the laptop was swiped away from him and closed abruptly. 

“What were you doing snooping through my things?” Siwon asked as he placed the laptop down where it had previously been resting. 

“I know you have nothing bad on there, Siwon. So what's the harm?” Kyuhyun questioned. “Besides, we've been dating for a few years now. There isn't anything you should be hiding from me.”

“There isn't,” Siwon stated, sounding a little uncertain of himself. 

“Then why was BDSM Materials locked?” Kyuhyun asked with his head cocked to the side. “What does BDSM mean?”

“Oh that? Bible Discussion Study Meeting,” he replied, coming up with something off the top of his head. 

“Then why was it locked? Is it that secretive?” the younger asked, even more curious now. 

“There's just a lot of material I have saved in there and I don't want to accidentally open it and delete,” Siwon stated with an innocent shrug off his shoulders. “Anyways, lunch is ready, so let's eat.”

Never one to turn down food, Kyuhyun quickly got up and headed towards the dining room. The laptop and locked folder were quickly forgotten about as the smell flooded his nose and made his stomach growl in anticipation. Siwon never failed to make something great. The two of them sat down right away and started eating and talking about their jobs, since they liked to be kept in the loop as much as possible with each other. This also helped to avoid either of them blowing up at each other if they were having a bad day or week.

“I'm ready to explode on my boss if he gives me one more task last minute like he did yesterday. How did he think it was possible for me to run seven reports, write a fifteen page summary, and create a presentation when I only have an hour left of work!? I was there for four extra hours last night!” Kyuhyun exclaimed with a heavy sigh. “I felt like I was in college again with a bunch of ‘Do Not Disturb’ signs hanging around my cubicle and being hunched over my computer for so long. And do you know how creepy the office gets when you’re the only one there!?”

“I take it that you found it creepy?” Siwon asked with a small chuckle.

“This isn’t a laughing matter! Every small sound had me jumping or turning around to make sure some stranger hadn’t somehow broken in and was going to kill me!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “It was fucking miserable.”

“Language, Kyuhyun,” Siwon warned again.

“Sorry...it’s just...it was so annoying,” the younger sighed before shoving more of the delicious food into his mouth.

“I know that must have been rough. But I’m sure you did a fantastic job on it,” Siwon told him with a genuine smile. After all, he knew Kyuhyun was always very detailed with his work.

“I hope I get this other job in this area I applied to. Then I could move in with you and work near you,” Kyuhyun stated as he drummed his fingers lightly against the table.

“That would be more convenient instead of you traveling an hour to get here,” Siwon stated with a nod of his head, knowing Kyuhyun had been hunting for a new job for half a year now. “But I always offer to come to your house...you just always shoot that possibility down.”

“We've talked about this, Siwon,” Kyuhyun said firmly with a shake of his head. “If you're going to be spending money on food and cooking for us, I'll spend money on gas to get here. Not to mention…your place is a lot cleaner than mine...and I mean a lot cleaner.”

“Ha, ha! Just know that my offer stands if you ever want me to come to you,” Siwon told him, reaching out a hand to hold his. 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled at his lover. Although Siwon was heavily religious, he saw nothing wrong with gay relationships or different sexual orientations whatever they may be. He had a more modern look on religion and what he could come to accept. It also probably helped that he was one hundred percent gay and his parents were accepting of it. The younger really did not know what he would have done if he had accidentally confessed to Siwon and found out he was straight or disgusted by it.

“Hey, Siwon…” Kyuhyun lightly called. “What do you say we have some fun before I have to head home? Little sex…order in dinner later tonight once we’re finished...maybe snuggle in bed for a while after…”

Siwon chuckled but thought of an idea. A brilliant idea really. Their sex was always plain vanilla, except for the few times he had lightly bound Kyuhyun’s hands to the bed. So why not try to spice things up a bit for a change?

“If we do have some fun today…you have to come participate in BDSM tomorrow. I'm having an impromptu get together with others here,” he explained. 

“Siwoooon…” the younger whined. “I don’t want to be a part of your BDSM meeting…” he complained.

“Come on, Kyuhyun. If I indulge in what you want today, you can return the favor and sit in on a short meeting,” Siwon said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Only you enjoy your meetings!” Kyuhyun stated in annoyance. 

“You don't enjoy our sex anymore?” Siwon asked, shocked. “You don’t enjoy it enough to sacrifice a small portion of your time tomorrow for BDSM?”

“It's not that I don't enjoy our sex…but...I've wanted to try other things in the bedroom for some time now. Plain sex and the same positions each…while it’s still great...it can get to predictable,” the younger explained with a small sigh.

Huh...so he’s been curious and not telling me, Siwon said to himself with a small nod of his head. 

“I want to do something fun!” Kyuhyun existed, throwing his hands up in the air. “If I knew we were doing something fun I’d be more willing to come to your BDSM meeting,” he added.

“Maybe we can try something different another time,” Siwon told him with a gentle smile. 

Kyuhyun puffed out his cheeks in annoyance but nodded his head. It had taken enough encouraging and convincing to get Siwon to have sex in the first place. He knew the man had sex before so he had not been sure why Siwon had hesitated so much with him. The younger had still never gotten Siwon to tell him no matter how many times he had asked. The man always just said he wanted to take things slow, however, Kyuhyun thought there was something more behind it. 

That night, they had sex like Kyuhyun wanted. Sex with Siwon was always amazing and felt fantastic so he was never going to deny it. There was just the fact that, like he had told Siwon earlier, the same old thing got boring after a while. Siwon was also kind enough to let him choose where they would order food from for dinner. They ended up with Chinese food from their favorite restaurant and ate it in bed before cuddling for a few hours. When it came time for Kyuhyun to leave, they ended up making out on the couch for fifteen minutes before he was actually able to get out the door. 

The next morning came quickly and Kyuhyun found himself picking out nice clothes to wear to Siwon’s. He did not want to embarrass the man be coming in ripped jeans and an old band t-shirt, which was his usual go-to outfit to be comfortable. Kyuhyun had seen Siwon after one of these meetings wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, a tie, and nice shoes, so he did the same. He even took some time to lightly style his hair.

He had received a text from Siwon earlier in the morning saying that he should be there around 10:00am, so he planned on getting there around 9:45am to help set anything up. Not to mention he might be able to get a quick make-out session in before anyone else arrived.

Right on time, he was pulling up next to Siwon’s house and getting out of the car. Usually the man would spot him pulling up and be waiting for him at the front door, but this time was different. He did not see the door opening or the man watching him from the window. Siwon was nowhere to be seen at all. Kyuhyun shrugged it off, however, figuring he was busy inside setting things up. 

Kyuhyun locked his car and shoved his keys and phone into his pockets before heading up to the door and ringing the bell with a small smile on his face. While he was not exactly looking forward to being a part of this meeting, he had made a deal with Siwon and was not going to back out of it. After all, he knew Siwon was not trying to get him to be more religious, he just hoped he would partake in a few events he held to be in touch with his religious side. Heck, Kyuhyun was even sure he could turn atheist and Siwon would still love him all the same.

The sound of the lock sliding out of place made Kyuhyun raise his head. As the door swung open, Kyuhyun caught a glance of Siwon and could not help himself from smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. When he first got a good look of Siwon standing there, he saw the man with his hair styled like normal and a large grin on his face. As Kyuhyun looked down at his shirt, he saw the man was wearing a black one with the top couple of buttons open, revealing some of his chest and the silver cross necklace he always wore.

That seems a bit revealing for him in one of these meetings...Kyuhyun thought to himself as he continued trailing his eyes down.

That was when he saw Siwon was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans. There was no denying that the man looked fantastic in those clothes, but he knew something was up. Siwon never worse clothes like that. He was even unaware that Siwon owned clothes with holes in them!

“So...are we just going to stand here all morning or are you going to come in?” Siwon asked as he stood to the side. 

“Well hello to you too,” Kyuhyun said as he was snapped out of his little trance and stepped inside and allowed Siwon to close and lock the door behind him.

Standing inside, Kyuhyun realized there was no sign of anything set up for the BDSM meeting. He was instantly guessing no one else was going to show up. The younger turned around to face Siwon again and looked the man up and down a few more times.

“So why did you really want me back here today, Siwon?” Kyuhyun questioned. “There’s clearly no...bible study...thing.”

“No. There isn’t,” Siwon agreed with a shake of his head as he walked up to Kyuhyun and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I want to show you something.”

With a confused look still on his face, the younger allowed Siwon to lead him wherever he was taking him. His lover led him into the bedroom, a very familiar place for him, but he did not understand why. Siwon was acting like he had something planned, but there was nothing different about the room. The bed sheets were the same lavander color, tucked under the mattress perfectly. Nothing new was sitting on the dressers or nightstands. Everything looked exactly like it had yesterday, he was certain of it!

“Close your eyes and let me guide you,” Siwon told him as he stood facing Kyuhyun and gently ran a hand over his cheek.

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon before nodding his head and closing his eyes. After all, there was no reason for him not to trust Siwon with what he was asking. Standing there, he heard the sound of a door and wondered if Siwon was opening another one or closing one. It confused him, however, since he did not know of any doors in his room other than the closet.

He then felt as Siwon moved behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders to guide him easily. His feet shuffled along the floor was he was gently pushed along. Though he did not particularly like walking with his eyes closed, he knew Siwon would not walk him into something and hurt him. But he honestly had no idea where he was being led to.

It was only when Siwon removed his hands from Kyuhyun’s shoulders and placed them over his eyes instead, that they stopped walking. Kyuhyun stood there in silence, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Siwon…?” the younger called quietly.

“It’s time that I showed you...my BDSM materials,” Siwon stated. “Open your eyes,” he told Kyuhyun while lowering his hands from his eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kyuhyun found himself in a good sized, dimly lit room with many strange things all around him.

“So...what do you think?” Siwon asked when he saw Kyuhyun looking around with a very confused but intrigued look on his face.

“W-what is all of this?” Kyuhyun asked, turning his head towards Siwon.

“I already told you. My BDSM materials,” Siwon explained.

“But...you said yesterday-”

“I couldn’t just tell you flat out about all of this,” Siwon explained with a small chuckle. “And you were always saying how you wanted to expand our sexual activities in the bedroom so…I figured since you found the folder that it was a sign to bring you in here finally.”

“So...if BDSM doesn’t stand for Bible Discussion Study Materials...what does it stand for?” the younger finally asked.

“It actually stands for a couple of things,” Siwon stated as he continued gauging Kyuhyun for how he was handling all of this. “There’s bondage and discipline, domination and submission, and sadism and masochism.”

Kyuhyun nodded his head a few times as he listened to what Siwon had just told him. 

“I understand the first two. The bondage and disciple and then...domination and submission was it?” the younger asked just to make sure.

“That’s right, Kyuhyun. So you just don’t understand the sadism and masochism portion of it?” Siwon asked calmly, and watched as Kyuhyun nodded his head slightly. “Sadism...in a nutshell...is liking to inflict pain on others, humiliate them, be the one in control. Where masochism, on the other hand, is liking to receive the pain, taking the humiliation, and lets the sadist have their control over them.”

At that explanation, Siwon could see Kyuhyun gulp nervously. While the younger had wanted to experiment with new things, he did not know if this was taking things too far too fast. He could only wait for his reaction to this all.

“I’d be receiving the pain...right?” Kyuhyun finally spoke up.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Siwon confirmed with a small nod of his head. “I’d be the dominant and you’d be the submissive, since I already top you in the bedroom.”

“What do you plan on doing to me exactly?” Kyuhyun asked next as his eyes glanced around the room more.

“You said you wanted to experiment, so everything in here is fair game as far as I’m concerned,” Siwon explained. “There are some hard limits I have so I don’t do anything with cutting or choking, so you’re safe in those areas,” he added, seeing the slightly worried expression on Kyuhyun’s face. “And you’d have a safe word as well.”

“A safe word?” 

Siwon licked his lips, having forgotten Kyuhyun had never even known what BDSM truly was until now.

“A safe word is a word you will use when you want to stop. Whether it’s because something hurts too much, you’re scared, or you’re too tired to continue,” Siwon explained slowly for him. “Once you say that word...I’ll stop right away. But it has to be a word you wouldn’t call out normally.”

“So it can’t be something like Siwon, stop, or ouch. Right?” Kyuhyun asked.

“That’s right,” Siwon agreed as he reached his hand out and lightly ruffled the younger’s hair.

Biting his lower lip, Kyuhyun thought for a little bit. All of the words that came to his mind right away would not work because he could cry those out normally. Then, a smile came across his face as he turned his head back up.

“Horse!” he announced.

“Horse? That’s interesting,” Siwon chuckled. “Can I ask why?”

“Because you’re hung like one,” the younger replied with a small wink.

Siwon chuckled again before ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair more and smiling at him.

“So...are you alright with all of this? Nothing scares you about it?” Siwon asked, placing one hand under Kyuhyun’s chin to make the younger look at him while giving his answer.

“As far as I can tell I’m alright with all of this. I trust you, Siwon. And even though I’ve never done anything like this...I’m willing to trust you not to do anything that will seriously hurt me,” Kyuhyun stated confidently as he gazed into the other’s eyes.

“We will of course have to go over your hard and soft limits later, which I can explain to you more. But today is just going to be gently testing the waters,” Siwon explained. “If you like what happens, we’ll discuss your limits. Does that sound fair?” he questioned, looking Kyuhyun dead in the eyes.

“Sounds good to me,” the younger agreed with a nod of his head.

Siwon hugged Kyuhyun tightly and nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck affectionately. A few small kisses were planted on Kyuhyun’s neck before Siwon straightened himself again and gazed down at the younger.

“I do have some things I’m curious about though,” Kyuhyun stated as he looked at the man.

“About things in here and what will happen? Or just questions in general for outside of this room?” Siwon asked, wanting to make sure he got any important questions answered before they started anything.

“Just questions in general. They can wait until after we’re done doing...whatever it is you’re going to do to me,” Kyuhyun said with a small smile.

“Are you positive?” Siwon asked, just to be certain Kyuhyun was not shying away.

“Absolutely,” the younger replied with a nod of his head and a reassuring bigger smile.

Siwon moved to stand in front of Kyuhyun and took hold of the younger’s tie before yanking it so Kyuhyun stumbled forward into him. He wound the tie around his hand and held it in his fist so Kyuhyun would not be able to move away. His other hand then wandered down to the younger’s pants, easily undid the belt, unfastened the button, and unzipped his pants. To his pleasure, Kyuhyun never tried to stop him. Probably, because like Kyuhyun had said before, he trusted him not to hurt him.

“Take off your clothes and hand me your tie,” Siwon instructed as he released the younger and took a couple of steps back so he could watch him. Usually they were getting undressed in a hurry as they sat on the couch or laid in bed. Getting to watch Kyuhyun undress was actually quite a rare sight for him to witness.

Since Kyuhyun was no stranger to be undressing in front of the man, he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and tossed them off to the side. His tie slipped away from around his neck and was handed to Siwon right away. His shirt came off quickly after, joining his other clothes on the floor.

“I don’t want to start you off too hard, so we’ll stick to the bed for today and see how things go. Alright?” Siwon asked as he ran a hand through Kyuhyun’s hair.

The younger nodded his head and honestly felt glad that Siwon was going to give him time to adjust to all of this. It intrigued him and he did not want to be scared away from the idea of doing things like this.

Siwon suddenly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the bed that was in the room. Kyuhyun was tossed onto it and knew he should not move around unless he was instructed to do so. He could feel a vibe coming from Siwon that he had never quite felt before. It was one that oozed power...domination. Wanting to see what would happen, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to push him to lay back where he wanted him, and secure the tie around his eyes.

“Are you doing alright so far, Kyu?” Siwon asked as he sat on the bed near the younger.

“Y-yeah,” Kyuhyun replied with a nod of his head.

“I’ll be right back, I need to grab a few things,” Siwon told him before getting off the bed. “Don’t go moving around now.”

Kyuhyun bit on his bottom lip and nodded his head slightly as his hands gently clutched at the covers under him. Out of curiosity he wanted to turn his head to look around, but he was told not to move and could not see anything but blackness anyways. All he could do was lay there in the darkness and wait to see what Siwon would do to him next.

Before he knew it, there was a hand on his wrist and then felt some sort of material wrapping around it. Just as he was about to ask what Siwon was doing, his arm was pulled straight and the sounds of chains could be heard. When Siwon’s hand released him, he gave his arm a small pull to find he was secured to the bed.

“Are you doing alright?” Siwon asked as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s other wrist and did the same thing to it so he could no longer move his arms around.

“Mhmm...just a little...shocked...since I can’t move now,” the younger explained honestly. “You’ve loosely tied me to your bed before so when I pulled I could get out easily...this is more firm,” he explained with a nervous lick of his lips.

“It’s alright. These are just velcro cuffs so if you ever say your safeword I can get you out easily and right away,” Siwon explained. “I have a pair I want to put on your ankles as well, if you’re alright with these restraints.”

“I’m fine with them,” Kyuhyun told him with a nod of his head. “I trust you to only do things that are safe.”

Kyuhyun heard a small hum from Siwon before he felt one of the man's hand run down his chest, over his hips, and down his leg all the way to his ankle. Siwon then ran a single finger down the bottom of his foot, causing Kyuhyun to laugh and kick his leg a little. He as quickly stopped, however, when Siwon firmly grabbed his ankle and attached the cuff before securing it with the chain. The same soon happened with his other ankle as he felt the cuff against his skin.

Now that his arms and legs were secured to the bed, he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. As of right now...he was completely at Siwon’s mercy.

“What should I do with you now that I have you here?” Siwon asked, drumming his fingers against the wood post of the bed.

The tone of Siwon’s voice had become a lot lower than what Kyuhyun was accustomed to hearing from him. Swallowing hard, the younger licked his lips before biting down on his bottom lip and tugging on it with his teeth.

In the silent room, only the sound of Siwon’s feet walking away from the bed could be heard. With his eyesight gone, Kyuhyun focused on the sounds Siwon was making. The man was opening and closing a lot of drawers and rummaging through them. He could hear different objects being placed on surfaces, but he could not begin to imagine what Siwon was pulling out to use on him.

“Um...Siwon…?” Kyuhyun nervously called from the bed.

Quick feet could be heard before Kyuhyun felt a dip in the bed and a gentle hand against his face.

“Are you alright, Kyuhyun? Am I going too fast? Are you nervous? Scared?” Siwon asked in a genuinely worried voice.

“No, everything’s fine. I just...is anything going to...hurt?” he asked in a small voice.

“Well...yes, to some extent that is,” Siwon explained. “But that’s why you have a safeword you can use. Do you remember it?”

“Horse,” Kyuhyun confirmed with another nod of his head. He felt like he needed to keep nodding his head to show Siwon he understood or remembered something, since he did not have the eye contact he would otherwise use.

“I’m starting you off easy so we can test the water. Things are going to hurt to some extent, but if you use your safeword it will all stop,” Siwon told him in a firm voice. “Remember, if something hurts too much, you’re scared, or it’s too much to handle...just say the word...and it’s over.”

“I’ll remember that,” the younger stated with a confident nod this time. Though he was determined to try and enjoy this as much as he could, since Siwon was giving him what he had asked for, he was not going to hesitate to use his safeword if need be.

The bed shifted again as Siwon got up and walked back over to where he had placed everything he wanted. With it all gathered in his arms, he walked back over to the bed and placed it all on the nightstand. He watched as Kyuhyun snapped his head towards the sound and breathed slightly heavier than before.

Siwon wiggled his fingers over ask his choices as he that about what he wanted to try out first. After a few seconds he settled on what looked like a small feather duster and picked it up. This was one of the most simple items to start a new sub on in his opinion, and he could not wait to see what kind of reaction the younger would have to it. He carefully watched as Kyuhyun relaxed his body against the mattress before moving on. 

Lightly, Siwon dragged the feathers against Kyuhyun's leg. The younger jumped at the sudden feeling on the feathers against his skin, but did not move after being initially startled. Siwon could tell the younger was simply startled at the new sensation.

Moving the feathers around, he brought it to Kyuhyun’s hip and ran it along there. Siwon continued moving the feathers all along the younger’s body, taking his time and having fun. He experimented and ran the feathers from Kyuhyun’s head to his toes, testing the waters. Siwon also learned that Kyuhyun quite liked it when he dragged the feathers over his nipples and cock. That was a good reaction. He already knew Kyuhyun was sensitive, but even more so now.

“Let's move on to something different,” Siwon said as he placed the feather down, noting how Kyuhyun was already half erect. 

With a slight hum and drumming his fingers against the nightstand, the next toy was selected. Siwon still wanted to start off easy so he selected an egg vibrator. The toy was still switched off when he brought it down to Kyuhyun's erection and lightly ran it up and down the shaft. It was cute how when he looked up he could see the younger’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

A small almost inaudible chuckle passed his lips before he clicked the remote and turned on the vibrating setting to half way. 

“Aahhh~” Kyuhyun cried out as his body tried, and failed, to curl up. 

“Never use a vibrator you before?” Siwon asked curiously. 

“N-no. Only f-fingers,” Kyuhyun admitted in a shaky voice as Siwon continued moving the toy up and down his erection. 

At that, Siwon raised his eyebrows in shock. While they had been dating and having sex for years now, he had never asked Kyuhyun what he did by himself when he was horny. Not to mention, since he had never been to his place, there had never had a chance to look around.

“This should be a fun experience for you then,” Siwon added with a pleased smirk on his face.

Very shortly after, Kyuhyun's erection was fully erect and dripping pre-cum like a fountain. His breath became labored and his hips would not stop shaking. Then, with a simple click of the remote to put the setting on the highest, Kyuhyun lost it. Cum shot out of his erection and landed on his stomach and chest. 

Kyuhyun laid panting on the bed, knowing this was far from being over. He had heard Siwon put down a lot more things than just a small vibrator. He was happy, however, when Siwon removed the toy from his still erect member. 

Before he could come down from his high, he felt pressure around the base of his cock and around his balls. 

“Ouch! What are you doing!?” Kyuhyun shouted as he lifted his head, not that he would be able to see anything. 

“It's to keep you from cumming,” Siwon explained while running his finger over the head of the younger’s cock. He knew this would not hurt the younger but might cause a little discomfort, so his cry out ‘ouch’ was not something that needed to be highly worried about. “I let you cum once as a thank you for coming in here and trying this. But now we play by my rules.”

Kyuhyun shifted nervously but did not show any signs that he wanted to stop. He then heard the sound of what he thought was a condom package which confused him since Siwon and him had not used one in years. 

As strange as it was, Siwon slid a condom onto him. The small vibrator then bumped against his cock and made him jump. If he could not cum again then why use the condom and vibrator? His curiosity was soon answered when he felt Siwon start to push the vibrator up the condom so it was pressed against his erection. 

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun panted as he felt the strong vibrations. 

“I think cussing deserves you another,” Siwon started as he grabbed a second egg vibrator off the nightstand and turned it on all the way. “Cussing only gets you punishments in here,” he told the younger before sliding the second vibrator into the condom and positioning it.

A whine escaped Kyuhyun's lips as his hips left the bed and his cock twitched. 

“Wow...a dry orgasm already? This will surely be interesting,” Siwon said with a chuckle. 

Kyuhyun listened to his lover and could not help but shake a little out of anticipation. Not knowing what Siwon would do to him next was putting him on edge, but in a good way. 

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of something opening. Assuming it was lube, he could only assume Siwon was preparing another toy. Although he tried to listen close to see if there were any sounds to give the toy away, he found he could not think too straight with the vibrators against his cock. 

The bed soon dipped down as Siwon climbed on and positioned himself between his legs. 

“I know you can take more than this, but this is about experiencing new things,” Siwon explained as he pressed the tip against Kyuhyun's entrance. 

The younger shifted on the bed when Siwon pressed the mysterious object against him. But he was confused. It felt so small. 

With a gentle push, it entered. 

“Can you guess what it is?” Siwon asked. 

“A… ball?” Kyuhyun asked. It felt like there was a small ball sitting there in his ass. 

“Yes, for the most part that's right,” Siwon started before giving another push and popping another one on. “They're anal beads. Each one gets slightly bigger and there's fifteen of them.”

Another was pushed in after he finished explaining. Slowly, another and another were added. It was not until the tenth one entered that Kyuhyun let a small whine leave his lips. 

“Are you doing alight?” Siwon asked right away. 

“They're deep,” Kyuhyun half moaned. “I can feel them… so deep in me. And they're big now.”

“If this is too much-”

“It's not,” Kyuhyun stated, cutting off Siwon. “Just different. Go on….please.”

“You always have your safe word,” the older reminded him.

“I know, but I can take it,” Kyuhyun assured him with a slightly shaky breath.

Siwon ran his hands over Kyuhyun's sticky stomach before pushing the rest of the beads into him. He thought his younger lover took them in great, allowing them to be pushed in easy, and not clenching down around them too hard. As Kyuhyun laid their, ass stuffed, he began twisting them around. That quickly earned a pleasured moan from the younger so Siwon decided to make things even better. Slowly he started to pull the first couple of beads out before shoving them back in. 

The pace Siwon was pulling and pushing the increased each time and earned Kyuhyun two more intense dry orgasms before he stopped moving them and let them rest inside the younger.

Kyuhyun laid there completely limp after his two orgasms. A light layer of sweat covered his body, but he didn't care. All he knew was his cock was still being stimulated and his ass was stuffed. 

Panting and lightly moaning, Kyuhyun did his best to pay attention to the sounds Siwon was making in the room. He perked up a little bit when he heard a strange sounds that he could not place his finger on. In a few more seconds, however, he felt something being pressed against his left nipple and then a piece of tape being placed over it to keep it in place. The same was then done to his right nipple and he could not help but let out a small groan. There was going to be no way to shake them off.

“Are you still alright?” Siwon asked before running his hand over Kyuhyun’s head and smoothing out his hair.

“Yeah...I’m alright,” Kyuhyun replied with a nod of his head.

There was then two clicks and the bullet vibrators on his nipples came to life, vibrating as fast as they could.

In hardly any time, Kyuhyun was tugging at his restraints and arching his back as he had another dry orgasm.

“Still good?” Siwon asked with a chuckle.

“Fuck…” Kyuhyun whimpered as he eyes rolled back into his head underneath the blindfold.

Siwon chuckled again, glad the younger was still having a good time. He was worried he would have overstimulated Kyuhyun by this point, but he appeared to be handling all of this very well. That pleased him because it meant this meant things were very promising for them to continue working aspects of BDSM into their relationship. 

The flogger laying there caught Siwon’s attention next. Picking it up, he lightly hit it against his hand a couple of times. It was not only to let Kyuhyun hear the noise and get an idea of what was coming next, but also because he loved using the flogger.

“S-Siwon…?” Kyuhyun called out nervously when he heard the strange sound off to the side.

“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. I won’t hurt you with this,” Siwon said before humming slightly. “Okay...it might hurt a little at some points, but nothing compared to how a whip would feel. But I’m not using a whip on you today.”

“What will the flogger do?” Kyuhyun asked in a quivering voice as he continued being stimulated.

“I’m going to use it to hit you,” Siwon explained as he brought the flogger to touch Kyuhyun’s skin and lightly dragged it over him.

As he dragged the flogger over the younger’s slightly sweaty skin, he saw how he trembled and heard the small gasp pass his lips. Siwon also did not fail to notice the way his cock twitched eagerly.

“Someone seems curious about this,” Siwon stated before lightly hitting Kyuhyun’s leg with the flogger.

“Mmmnn~!” the younger moaned slightly as he bit his bottom lip.

Siwon dragged the flogger up Kyuhyun’s skin, teasing him more with it to see the reactions he would receive. Seeing that he really did not mind the flogger, Siwon lightly hit him on his stomach this time around. The flogger made multiple strikes against Kyuhyun’s body, testing how hard he could take it.

“Now we’re going to make things interesting,” Siwon told Kyuhyun before hitting him on the inside of his thigh, really close to his erection. 

Right away the reaction was different. Kyuhyun moaned louder and bucked his hips into the air. Siwon repeated the action, making sure not to hit the younger too hard that it would bruise him. He just wanted to make sure to hit his sensitive areas to bring him pleasure.

Siwon continued hitting the flogger against Kyuhyun’s skin, watching as he had a few more dry orgasms. His body was shaking against the mattress and he kept letting out loud moans.

The flogger was put back down on the nightstand when Siwon saw that Kyuhyun was definitely stimulated. He then had mercy on the younger and turned off all the vibrators and removed them from his body before tossing them onto the floor to be cleaned later.

“I’m going to remove the anal beads now, Kyuhyun. Just relax and keep breathing for me,” Siwon told him as he rubbed small circles on his thigh.

When he saw Kyuhyun nod his head, he slowly started pulling the beads out at a nice slow pace. As the bigger ones popped out he could hear Kyuhyun let out small groans. It was only when the last of the beads slipped from the younger’s stretched hole that Siwon could feel his muscles relax.

“There. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Siwon asked with a smile on his face, not that Kyuhyun could see him.

“It wasn’t,” Kyuhyun agreed with a slight nod of his head. “I actually really liked it all...even if it was strange and new.”

Small creeks were heard as the bed shifted. Before Kyuhyun knew it, the dim light of the room was flooding into his eyes and he had to close them to keep them from watering and hurting. It was only after a little while that he managed to slowly pry his eyes open and look up to see Siwon looking down at him. Smiling. Siwon looked so proud of him that he could not help but smile back and let out a small laugh. When Siwon reached his hand down and stroked his cheek, Kyuhyun could not stop himself from nuzzling his face into his giant hand while letting out a content hum.

“I think it’s time to the real fun,” Siwon told him, running his thumb over Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

Kyuhyun chuckled slightly before Siwon pecked his lips and then kissed down his body. The small kisses passed his stomach, went past his crotch and twitching cock, and all the way down his leg to the cuff around his ankle. Siwon easily freed his ankles from their restraints and then moved to kneel between the younger’s legs.

With a slight moan he opened his legs wider to accompany Siwon comfortably. While kneeling there, Siwon stroked himself a couple of times before reaching his hand out to Kyuhyun’s restricted erection and stroked it as well. The pleasured whine that escaped his lips was enough to make Siwon too impatient to wait any longer. He scooted closer to the younger on the bed and grabbed hold of his erection, lightly nudging it against the quivering hole before him.

Moving his hips slightly, Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip and smiled at Siwon. The older in turn got a sly smirk on his face before suddenly plunging into the tight, warm heat of Kyuhyun’s ass.

A loud pleasured scream left Kyuhyun’s lips as he pulled on his wrist restraints and arched his back. His hands wrapped around the chains and clenched them in tight fists as he took in Siwon.

“The nice thing about the anal beads, is that they stretched you out just enough to make sliding in a piece of cake,” Siwon groaned as he tilted his head back.

“Mmmmm cake,” Kyuhyun hummed as he laughed lightly.

“Hey, attention back on me, Kyu,” Siwon told him, giving a small slap to the inside of his thigh. “Cake later, me now.”

Focusing back on Siwon, Kyuhyun looked down to the men's hips and let out a shaky breath. A small moan left his lips as Siwon slowly moved inside of him. Without any hesitation he wrapped his legs around the men's waist to pull him in closer and moved his hips slightly. He could not help but move in this instance because it felt so good. While the beads had felt good inside of him, nothing was ever going to be able to compare to Siwon.

“You’ll make me cum so fast,” Kyuhyun told him as he clenched his hands harder around the chains.

“Not unless I keep this on you,” Siwon stated before tapping the cockring. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes shot wide open when Siwon said that. His reaction earned an instant bark of laughter from the older male as he looked down on him.

“Don’t worry. I’ve made you hold off for long enough and I don’t want to scare you away from these sort of things,” Siwon explained as he gave a small stroke to the younger’s erection. “When you have to cum this time, I’ll take this off. Alright?”

“Please hurry…” was Kyuhyun’s only response as he made a whimpering sound.

Removing his hand from Kyuhyun’s erection and placing it back on his hip, Siwon quickly set a hard pace. The bed creaked, Kyuhyun begged for more, and sweat soon covered both of their bodies. Siwon could hear the sound of the restraints as Kyuhyun pulled on them, trying desperately to break from them. He knew the younger wanted to touch him, hold onto him as he drove into him at his harsh pace, but he was not going to allow it this time. 

After some time of the same rough, fast pace, Siwon reached up and easily ripped one of the cuffs on Kyuhyun’s wrist open. He then easily removed the younger’s legs from around his waist, and flipped Kyuhyun onto his stomach so his knees were bent but his chest and face were pressed against the mattress. Grabbing the younger’s free wrist, he pulled it back and used it to help pull Kyuhyun back against him and to thrust into him harder.

Siwon looked down at the younger male as he continued thrusting into him and saw how his other hand clutched at the covers, and how his mouth hung open in pleasure. He loved seeing Kyuhyun completely lost in pleasure like this, but he had no idea he would look so much more arousing restrained like this. 

“Siwon! Please! I need to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted just as Siwon thrust particularly deep into him. 

“Perfect timing,” Siwon grunted with a smirk on his lips.

Reaching down, he easily slid the cockring from Kyuhyun’s weeping erection and started stroking him at a fast pace, all while not faltering his own pace. In no time, Kyuhyun was cumming on Siwon’s hand and felt the man empty himself inside of him soon after.

A pleased sigh came from both of them as Siwon gently lowered Kyuhyun all the way down onto the mattress and rested there on top of him. They laid together, not saying anything, for a couple of minutes before Siwon shifted a bit and reached over for something else on the nightstand. He then quickly, but gently, pulled out from Kyuhyun and inserted a small buttplug that would keep his cum inside the younger.

Kyuhyun instantly gave a small groan of displeasure as he turned his head to look at what Siwon had just done. He was well stretched so the buttplug had not been a painful intrusion, but he had never worn one before and it felt slightly awkward.

“I always place in a buttplug at the end,” Siwon told him with a shrug of his shoulders. “I like to keep myself inside for as long as possible.”

“So you’ve done this with others too?” Kyuhyun asked with a frown now on his face.

Siwon bit his bottom lip and gave Kyuhyun an uncertain look. The bed shifted again as Siwon moved and undid the last cuff restraining Kyuhyun. The younger quickly sat up, kneeling with his legs spread apart so his butt could gently rest on the mattress. Even though the buttplug was small, since he was not used to it, there was a bit of discomfort.

“You said we could talk,” Kyuhyun reminded him.

“I did,” Siwon stated with a nod of his head. “And you know I’m a man of my word.”

“So are any questions alright to ask?” the younger asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything,” Siwon confirmed.

“How many others have you been with? I know I’m not your first, but I’m curious,” Kyuhyun started off.

“You’re my fifth,” Siwon answered easily.

“How did you get into...this…” he asked next, motioning to the items in the room.

“My second relationship...he was into this sort of thing and he taught me all about it,” Siwon explained before pouting his lips slightly and nodding his head while looking away from Kyuhyun. “It was back when I was seventeen…the relationship lasted for two years before we broke it off. His family moved because of his father’s business, and he was going to be the successor so he had to follow.”

“Aahh...I see…” Kyuhyun said as he took everything in. “So then was everyone up till me into these sorts of things as well?”

“BDSM sort of things...yes. I purposefully looked for people who were interested in this because I didn’t want to scare them off,” Siwon explained with a tired sigh.

“But I didn’t fit that criteria,” Kyuhyun pointed out, clicking his tongue once as he thought. “What was it about me that you liked?”

“You...were different. A challenge.” A small chuckle passed Siwon’s lips as he smiled at the younger. “After my other relationships where everyone was so willing to please me that they never stepped out of bounds...it was refreshing to meet you. You pushed me, did things that bothered me, annoyed me at times too...broke my laptop...”

With his lips pressed together Kyuhyun puffed out his cheeks and gave Siwon an angered look. He had been expecting something a bit more...romantic, from the man. Not that he was bothersome, annoying, and broke things.

“You know I mean it in the most affectionate way, Kyuhyun. I wouldn’t still be with you if you truly annoyed me,” Siwon stated before cupping the younger’s face and pressing his cheeks in.

Kyuhyun looked back up at Siwon and nodded his head. 

“Is it because you do things like this that you pray so much?” the younger then asked. “I mean...you go to church enough for the both of us and I don’t know how many times you’ve pulled out that damn pocket bible while we’re traveling somewhere.”

“I was like that before I got into the BDSM lifestyle,” Siwon told him while laughing slightly. “But it does help to pray when I’m like this.”

“You make it sound like being into BDSM is something to be ashamed about and apologize for,” Kyuhyun stated.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way like that. I just meant that...I was raised to be very religious, by two very Catholic parents,” Siwon began explaining, trying to think of a simple way to say this. “Being gay...my parents weren’t exactly thrilled, but they accepted it as long as I was happy and never pushed me to try and become straight or any of that nonsense. So for that I used to pray that anyone I had ever upset with my sexuality would give me forgiveness. I do the same for my BDSM lifestyle, since I know it wouldn’t be accepted by the people I know. It’s not exactly a societal norm, after all.”

Now it was Kyuhyun’s turn to cup Siwon’s cheeks as he tilted the man's head up and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Siwon. Listen to me. Whether it's being gay or being into BDSM...you never have to apologize for the way you are or the things you do,” Kyuhyun told him firmly. “You can still be religious, indulge in things, and not have to be sorry about it.”

“It just sometimes feels…”

“It doesn’t have to feel wrong,” Kyuhyun finished for him. “Not in the slightest. Understand me? Because if you think that just by you doing and liking it is bad...then you’ll have to do a shit ton of praying for the two of us! And I don’t think there are enough hours in the day for that.”

At that Siwon perked up and looked at Kyuhyun with huge eyes.

“You...you like this?” the man questioned eagerly.

Kyuhyun dropped his hands from Siwon’s face and chewed on his bottom lip a bit before nodding his head. His face turned slightly red, embarrassed for admitting it.

Before he knew it, Siwon knocked him over and was hugging him tightly and kissing him all over his face and neck. Kyuhyun struggled a little under him, trying to get some breaths of air in as the man continued smothering him in love and affection.

“That makes me so happy,” Siwon finally said as he hugged Kyuhyun so tightly that the younger could not move.

“Siwon! I need to breath!” Kyuhyun managed to get out.

Siwon instantly released him and helped him sit up again, which caused Kyuhyun to cringle slightly as the buttplug shifted inside of him.

“Would you want to experiment even more with all of this?” Siwon asked eagerly.

“I...I would…” Kyuhyun replied nervously. “I mean...what you did to me today felt good for the most part. I would have to get used to being denied my...umm...orgasms…” he said embarrassingly. “But I could work on being used to that...because it wasn’t completely terrible.”

“I’ll introduce you slowly into the world of BDSM,” Siwon told him as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. “I’ll show you just how much fun and pleasure you can have with it.”

“I look forward to it. I really do,” the younger replied with a large excited grin on his face. “But I have one last questions for you.”

“What’s that?” Siwon asked as he lowered his hand from Kyuhyun’s head.

“Can we take a nap? I’m tired…”

Siwon easily jumped out of bed, picked Kyuhyun up as if he were light as a feather, and carried him to the bedroom where he placed him down gently. He climbed into bed right after and covered them before hugging the younger to his chest and kissing his forehead.

“What about the-”

“The buttplug stays,” Siwon stated while nuzzling his face into the younger’s hair, knowing what Kyuhyun would ask before he even asked it. “It’s what I do.”

Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon before shrugging his shoulders and snuggling against his warm chest more. Although he was not a massive fan of the buttplug, at least it was not a terrible thing. But if one thing was for certain. Kyuhyun could not wait to go back and experiment more with this new world he had willingly stepped into.


End file.
